A need exists for an oil, water, and particulate filtration and remediation method that can produce a clean permeate using modular components.
A further need exists for an oil, water, and particulate filtration and remediation method that can produce a small footprint.
The present embodiments meet these and other needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.